Vie normale ou vie surnaturelle?
by Sky-mikaelson
Summary: 17ans plus tard,la Nouvelle-Orléans est un havre de paix,hope mikaelson,17ans,débute sa dernière année de lycée qu'elle appréhende plutôt bien mais c'est sans compter sur le facteur le plus présent dans la vie d'une fille:les garçons, réussira t-elle à s'en sortir sans pour autant perdre foi en l'amour sachant qu'elle n'est pas une fille qualifiée de "normale"?
1. Chapter 1

17ans,17 longues années se sont écoulées à la Nouvelle-Orléans,durant lesquelles klaus et elijah ont réussi à tuer leurs parents et finn avec l'aide de marcel, hayley et Camille, mais épargnèrent kol et le laissèrent retrouver son corps d'originel. Ce dernier était ravi mais préféra partir visiter le monde pour enfin profiter de sa liberté, bien sur tous les 2 ou 3ans il venait rendre visite à sa famille car malgré tous les complots, les trahisons,les échecs et tout le reste,pour kol,même si il ne l'admettra jamais,la famille compte plus que tout.

Davina avait finit par pardonner à klaus et était devenu la leader des sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans,elijah,aidé de marcel avaient réussi à faire revenir les vampires dans la ville et les dirigeaient avec beaucoup de sagesse en évitant les mauvaises rencontres avec les autres êtres surnaturels,ils se nourrissaient des touristes sans les tuer é oublier que klaus et hayley gouvernèrent les loups-garous qui revinrent dans la Nouvelle-Orléans,enfin,après avoir fini ses études de psychologie,elle décida de reprendre les raines de la faction humaine et aider pour la paix .

1ans après la mort de leurs parents rebekah et Hope rentrèrent à la d'avoir protéger sa fille,klaus pardonna à sa sœur et lui proposa le même choix qu'à kol: rester ici avec une famille ou sa liberté. A la surprise général, rebekah choisit sa famille en soutenant le "_always and_ forever".

Hope mikaelson était une magnifique petite fille avec des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père et les yeux verts de sa mère,elle n'était pas seulement belle,elle était aussi une sorcière-vampire-louve dont la croissance s'arrêtera à ses 21ans,au grands soulagement de ses parents.A ses 11ans ses pouvoirs commencèrent à apparaître,avec l'accord de sa famille,davina lui apprit à contrôler et utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcière,elijah et rebekah,à maitriser ses pouvoirs vampiriques et à se nourrir de poches de sang tout en contrôlant sa soif et ses parents lui montrèrent comment faire confiance à ses instincts de louve mais ce qu'elle préférait le plus c'était se transformer en loup avec son père,contrairement aux autres hybrides,hope ne ressentait aucune douleur lors de ses transformations,un cadeau des sorcières,elle était un magnifique loup belge qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Elijah et hayley furent les premiers à se mettre en couple après la bénédiction de klaus et les encouragements de seul problème était hope;comment lui dire qu'après avoir couché avec son père,sa mère est tombée amoureuse de son oncle?ils avaient donc tous décidé que le mieux était de lui annoncer à ses 18ans. Mais malheureusement hope le découvrit à ses 13ans quand elle surprit sa mère avec son oncle sous les draps complètements nus et embarrassés,enfin surtout son once,ce jour-là elle avait compris qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis et l'accepta très bien.

3ans plus tard,ce fut le tour de klaus et dernière s'était présentée devant sa porte étant déjà assez mature pour comprendre et accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui,malgré qu'il est couché avec hayley et tout le mal qu'il avait à ses amis,elle lui avait pardonné et ses amis aussi et damon!bien sur il n'en fallut pas plus à klaus pour accueillir son ange dans sa adorait hope,c'était une fille souriante et tellement belle mais avait hérité des charmes de son père pour obtenir ce qu'elle fil du temps,caroline était en quelque sorte la mère de hope,pour la jeune hybride il n y avait pas de différence entre elle et hayley et pour elijah,rebekah mais aussi hayley et marcel caroline était une sœur.

La jolie blonde avait gardé contact avec ses amis de Mystic Falls, stephan l'avait même rejoint à la Nouvelle-Orléans en lui avouant que Damon et Elena était partis vivre en Italie,Matt,Jérémy et Tyler continuaient leurs études et essayaient d'avoir une vie normale,ils avaient même chacun une copine,Nadia,Serena et Liv. Bonnie, était tombée amoureuse de kol et finit par le rejoindre dans son ne restait plus que stephan,qui,après avoir tiré un trait sur sa relation avec elena,avait aussi fini par céder au charme mikaelson et sortir avec blonde originelle avait enfin trouver un homme qui l'aimerait comme elle est et pour qui elle serait la priorité. Au début klaus était un peu contre mais grâce à la persuasion de caroline et elijah,avait convenu que le bonheur de sa sœur passait avant tout le fut donc accepté par la famille et devint en quelque sorte l'oncle de hope.

Après ça la famille mikaelson s'était agrandi,avec l'ajout des deux vampires mais aussi de davina,marcel et camille. Ils dirigeaient tous la Nouvelle-Orléans et la préservèrent des guerres et conflits externes et vampires,sorcières;loups-garous,humains et sans oublier hybrides vécurent en harmonie et dans la paix,mais tous,chaque membre de la ville,chaque être surnaturel ou pas,chaque membre de la famille mikaelson savait qu'il devait ce bonheur à leur histoire,leur pilier,leur hope.

* * *

><p><em>Salut ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit parce que je n'avais plus de repères sur mes histoires,j'ai abandonné les promesses sur mes anciennes fictions et j'en suis désolé.c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tout recommencé,d'autres histoires,une façon pour moi de me faire pardonner à mes lecteurs et mes lectrices car sans vous je ne suis rien. <em>

_ J'écris cette fiction sur hope et sa vie et je compte bien la terminer, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra,pour ceux qui me connaissent et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je vous demanderais de me laisser un commentaire et me dire honnêtement ce que vous pensez s'il vous. je répondrais à toutes vos questions et je vous dédis cette fiction._

_Sky-Mikaelson._

_P.S:Ne vous en faites pas je prends bien les critiques!(enfin j'essaie ^_^!)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

PDV hope

Je me réveillais avec une étrange bonne humeur,aujourd'hui était ma rentrée de terminal et qui dit nouvelle année dit nouveaux problèmes,nouveaux professeurs ennuyeux mais aussi nouvelles histoires et nouvelles rencontres.C'est avec cet optimiste que je partis prendre une douche,me maquillai et m'habillai d'un short noir,d'une tunique rouge,de mes bottes marronnes préférées et pris ma veste en cuire noir et mon j'étais un petit coup d'œil dans mon miroir et décidai de laisser mes cheveux à l'air libre avant de me diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

Dans le couloir,je croisai caroline et m'arrêta pour la sais c'est bizarre d'appeler sa mère par son prénom mais caroline n'était pas ma seul mère donc on a décidé pour éviter de confondre de l'appeler comme ça quand mon autre mère était dans la même pièce mais en privé elle était simplement ma mère.

_salut maman!

_bonjour ma chérie me dit-elle en me donnant une étreinte que je lui rendis.déjà prête?tu ne prends pas le petit déjeuner avec nous?

_euh non désolé je voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour lui expliquai-je en lui donnant un bisous sur la faut que j'y aille au revoir m'man je t'aime! aoutai-je en descendant les escaliers à vitesse vampirique.

_qu'est ce que j'ai dit sur l'utilisation des pouvoirs à la maison?! me réprimanda t-elle depuis l'étage

_désolé! répliquai-je avec un petit fois en bas je me concentrai sur les sons dans la maison,grâce à mes instincts de louve je remarquai que la majorité était encore couché.je fis le moins de bruit possible et me dirigeai tel un félin jusqu'à la porte.j'y étais presque quand...

_Où compte-tu aller comme ça jeune fille?retentit une voix derrière me retournai lentement pour trouver mon père me regardant de son air arrogant me montrant que malgré tous mes efforts pour être discrète,il m'avait entendu depuis l'étage

_ eh bonjour papa dis-je d'un air faussement joyeux.j'allais justement en cours

_bonjour sweetheart dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front il recula légèrement et me scruta de haut en bas en froncer les besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ma tu comptes aller en cours habiller comme ça ?

_papa je ne suis plus une petite fille fûmes maintenant rejoins par ma mère et mon oncle elijah qui avaient sans aucun doute entendu notre l'appelai-je en aide avec une mine de chien battu dont celle moi en avait le secret.

_je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi je trouve que notre fille est la remerciai d'un grand sourire mais mon père n'avait pas dis son dernier mot.

_elijah? appela t-il mon oncle

_moi si ce short est beaucoup trop court!

_ça fait 2-2 va te changer jeune fille répliqua mon père d'un air roulai des yeux mais néanmoins mit un jean...avec ma magie.

_hope commencèrent mes parents et mon oncle

_A ce soir je vous aime! ajoutai-je avant de sortir le plus vite possible,entrer dans ma voiture et démarrer en direction du lycée.

PDV externe

Une fois hope partit klaus soupira tandis que hayley afficha un air amusé.elle se cala un peu plus dans les bras d'elijah toujours avec le même sourire

_les enfants soupira klaus

_ils grandissent si vite finit caroline en salua son beau-frère et hayley avant de rejoindre son n'est plus un bébé nik.

_je sais elle me l'as dit

_bon c'est pas tout ça mais comme hope est parti moi et mon originel pouvons continuer une certaine activité dans notre chambre,sur le lit commença hayley en embrassant elijah

_pitié mes oreilles se plaignit klaus.sérieusement hayley c'est mon frère tu ne pourrais pas garder certaines choses pour toi?!

_quoi?tu savais déjà que ton grand-frère n'était pas vierge non?continua t-elle avec un sourire la fusilla du regard avant de monter dans son atelier sans un mot de plus.l'hybride sourit de plus belle avant d'entrer dans la fois parti,elijah et caroline soupirèrent en cœur.

_tu penses qu'eux aussi finiront par grandir?demanda elijah

_hum...non,pas même dans 1000ans!

PDV hope

J'arrivai au lycée quelques minutes plus tard et garais ma voiture dans le parking de mon lycée.C'était une Opel Cascada verte que mon père m'avait offert pour mes 17ans.l'un de mes meilleurs cadeaux en fait.Néanmoins je pénétrais avec courage dans mon établissement,pour être honnête,mon lycée n'était pas vraiment comme les autres;il était majoritairement peuplé de créatures surnaturelles et de quelques rares père m'avait expliqué qu'il avait participé à la création de cette école quelques années après ma naissance pour que je ne me sente pas trop diffé vous l'aurez compris à la Nouvelle-Orléans,les êtres surnaturels peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à un sort...Enfin bref,une fois entrée,je me dirigeai vers le casier de Blair Earles.

Blair était une sorcière,mais surtout c'était ma meilleure amie,on s'était rencontré à la maternelle et depuis on était inséparable,c'était une jolie brune aux yeux noisettes et un caractère bien trempé,un peu comme le mien,mais quand on apprenait à la connaître on voyait qu'elle avait un grand cœur.

_ salut lui dis-je

_eh hope je croyais que tu voulais porter ton nouveau short pour le premier jour? me nargua t-elle

_mon père fut ma seule ré eut un sourire moqueur qui m'exaspéra au plus au ça ne gâchera pas ma superbe rentrée! dis-je d'un ton solennel

_bien sur! répliqua blair sur le même ton.j' hochai la tête et commençai à me diriger vers mon casier quand je percutai un garçon faisant tomber mes livres et les siens.

_t'aurais pu regarder devant toi! me plaignis-je en commençant à ramasser mes livres par terre.

_désolé répondit un accent levai les yeux et croisai son regard.

Oh mon dieu c'était lui,Kaleb Miler,le capitaine de l'équipe de football et LE garçon le plus mignon du lycée!la majorité des filles rêve de sortir avec lui y compris moi!mais il était toujours avec cette garce de Vanessa Page,cependant ils avaient rompu durant l'été dernier.c'était aussi un sorcier,un magnifique sorcier aux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes avec de magnifiques boucles châ sais ce que vous vous dites,que normalement le capitaine de l'équipe aurait dû être un hybride ou au moins un vampire mais il est quand même canon et on n'est pas dans un crossover de High School Musical et Buffy contre les vampires!

_non c'est moi répondis-je comme un automate sans le lâcher du m'offrit un magnifique sourire et ramassa le reste de mes nous levâmes en même temps et je pris les bouquins qu'il me tendit.

_non c'est ma faute s'excusa t-il encore avec son superbe sentis la rougeur me monter aux joues sans que je ne puisse la contrô était tellement mignon!

_hum...je..je m'appelle hope bégayai-je en lui tendant maladroitement la me regarda d'abord un peu surpris avant d'émettre un petit rire

_je sais qui tu es,on était dans la même classe en français l'année dernière,non?

_tu...tu te souviens de moi? m'étonnai -je

_je n'oublie jamais un jolie visage me répondit-il de sa voix si sensuelle en faisant apparaître une rose rouge avec sa me la tendit et je fis un effort surhumain pour la prendre tant je pouvais à peine bouger en sa présence.

_merci articulai-je difficilement

_un plaisir darling ajouta kaleb avant de s'en aller

Une fois partit je repris mes esprits et me retourna vers blair

_est-ce que j'ai rêvé?

_euh vu la rose dans tes mains je dirais que non se moqua t-elle

_wow c'était juste...

_ une voix derrière moi rempli de n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour l'identifier.

Jessie Goran,un abruti de première classe! Depuis le jardin d'enfants il prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner et à m'énerver sans compter qu'il est un vrai bourreau des cœurs,il couche avec des filles et les jette ensuite le matin sans même prendre la peine de retenir leur prénom!non pas que je m'intéresse à sa vie,c'est un loup-garou en plus et ce sont juste des rumeurs même si il n'ai pas moche non plus,avec ses yeux marrons,ses courts cheveux bruns et ses allures de bad boy avec ses vestes en cuir et sa moto mais jamais OH GRAND JAMAIS je ne sortirai avec ce mec!

_Goran,tu n'as rien de mieux à faire le matin? lui dis-je sè haussa les épaules et me répondit avec le même air prétentieux

_Vu que je suis entrain de te parler je suppose que non mikaelson sourit-il.j'étais sur le point de répliquer lorsque blair me devança

_laisse tomber hope,il y a toujours mieux à faire que de discuter avec ce crétin claqua souris à sa réparti,il n'y avait qu'elle sur cette terre qui le détestait plus que moi même si je ne savais pas pourquoi

_Oh comment peux-tu penser si peu de moi?dit-il faussement attristé.me voilà brisé continua t-il une main sur le cœ roulai des yeux avant de partir en compagnie de blair vers notre premier cours,maths.

Arrivé dans la salle nous repérâmes facilement mon meilleur ami,William Van Der Wootsen mais on l'appelait Liam et c'était en partie ma faute,quand il est arrivé en primaire son diminutif était d'abord Will mais je trouvais que c'était trop banal alors j'avais décidé qu'on l'appellerai tout simplement comme ça et c'est resté jusqu'à aujourd' est un vampire d'origine allemande,ces parents ce son installés à la Nouvelle-Orléans il y a quelques années et depuis ce jour nous sommes devenus ,il est très talentueux,il fait de la danse,du chant et joue aussi de quelques instruments à la perfection,il y a au moins un bon nombre de filles qui sont amoureuses de lui tant pour ses talents d'artiste que pour ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus azurs mais étrangement aucune ne l'intéresse et il préfère rester cé êtement Liam est très beau et très gentil mais je ne pense pas qu'un jour je le verrai plus qu'un ami et je suis sur qu'il pense la même chose,lui moi et blair sommes comme les trois mousquetaires depuis longtemps et ça me va comme ça.

_eh liam le saluai-je

_salut hope,blair alors la rentrée?

_génial jusqu'à ce qu'on croise l'autre sombre imbécile répondit blair pour et moi partageâmes un sourire alors qu'elle roula des yeux

_tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je pars lui botter les fesses! me proposa liam avec un sourire malicieux

_c'est gentil mais si tu le frappes ça fera un peu tâche sur ton dossier pour la fac et tu lui donnerais trop d'importance plaisantais-je

_enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend souffla blair en regardant le plafond comme un don du et moi éclatâmes de rire alors qu'elle secoua la tête

_et la rose? me demanda t-il.j'eus un grand sourire en repensant à ma précédente rencontre

_c'est kaleb qui me l'a donné

_kaleb Miler?waouh quel honneur me félicita t-il même si je sentis une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie dans sa fus sur le point de répliquer quand quelqu'un nous coupa.

_bon les enfants asseyez-vous on va commencer le cours nous annonçâmes notre prof de maths en entrant dans la classe.

Comme d'habitude je partis m'asseoir au fond de la classe,du côté de la fenê n'avais pas besoin de suivre le cours pour avoir de bonnes notes,j'étais la meilleur élève de la classe et possédait une mémoire regardai la vue en repensant à ma rencontre précédente avec kaleb.

Nous arrivâmes ENFIN à la fin des cours,au début j'étais super motivé pour ma première journée mais après avoir croisé Goran mon moral avait tout d'un coup chuté.je sortis de ma classe de chimie et partis rejoindre blair et liam sur le parking quand une voix masculine m'intercepta.

_hope m'appela me retournai pour trouver kaleb toujours avec son super sourire

_euh... -je avec une petite voix timide.c'est pas vrai il est trop craquant mais bon sang ressaisis-toi mikaelson! pensai-je.

_t'as un truc de prévu ce soir?

_hum non,pourquoi? demandai-je mon dieu est-ce qu'il allait m'inviter à sortir?!

_un de mes amis organise une fête ce soir et je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble?

_euh c'est gentil mais j'ai pas trop envie d'aller à une fête ce soir répondis-je,pour être honnête,je ne pensais pas que me montrer en public avec lui serait une bonne idée,il y aura surement toutes les cheerleaders là-bas dont Vanessa Page et elle+moi+lui=problème

_ou on pourrait aussi laisser tomber la fête et aller au ciné?

_ça à l'air d'une bonne idée

_cool je passe te chercher à 8h?

_ok finis-je avec un grand sourire

_ok ajouta t-il avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il fut parti,j'attendis encore quelques minutes pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé avant de rejoindre les autres le sourire aux lèvres,cette journée ne serait pas si mal au final?

_t'en n'as mis du temps me dit blair une fois que je fus arrivé

_je sais mais devine quoi?kaleb m'a invité à sortir ce soir criai-je presque

_c'est génial je suis très contente pour toi! me félicita me retournai vers liam pour attendre sa réaction mais il n'avait pas l'air très heureux et fronçai presque les sourcils.

_liam ça va?

_ouais ouais c'est juste que...je viens de me souvenir que j'ai truc à faire chez .Ajouta t-il avant de s'en aller rapidement.

_qu'est ce qui lui prend? demandai-je à ma meilleure me regarda pendant une dizaine de seconde sans rien dire,comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle devait m'avouer quelque chose ou non puis elle soupira lourdement.

_rien c'est juste qu'il voulait qu'on passe la soirée tous les trois,comme avant

_c'est pas grave,on le ferra une prochaine -je pas très convaincu de son faut que je rentre me préparer on se voit demain bye! finis-je avant de me rendre à ma fois arrivée,je vis jessie Goran sur sa se tourna vers moi avec son sourire moqueur avant de mettre son casque et s'en décidai de l'ignorer et démarrai ma voiture en direction de chez moi.

PDV externe

Lorsque hope arriva chez elle,elle laissa son sac à l'entrée et partit directement à la eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir le frigo que des pas précipités dévalèrent les escaliers.

_chérie comment s'est passé ta journée? la questionna hayley en pénétrant dans la piè la regarda assez étonnée,ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffé et elle avait l'air très nerveuse.

_plutôt bien,où sont les autres?

_hum ton oncle stephan,ta tante et ton père et caroline sont sortis et ton oncle elijah ...

_est juste là finit elijah en fut encore plus étonné de voir qu'il était dans le même état que sa mère,il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_oh non souffla t-elle

_quoi?demandèrent t-ils en même temps

_pitié ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait?!pria les expressions d'excuses sur leur visage elle nu pas besoin d'un c'est dégoûtant! finit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre sans même leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer

_c'était pas hope? demanda stephan en entrant dans le manoir en compagnie de rebekah,klaus et caroline.

_si soupira elijah

_mais pourquoi avait-elle l'air...attend Eli toi et hayley n'avez tout de même pas...commença la blonde originelle

_si soupira hayley

_sérieusement?!ajouta t-elle en roulant des prit la main de stephan et ils partirent dans leur chambre.

_bon je vais aller voir hope annonça caroline en montant

_ok moi je suis à la cuisine si on me cherche annonça hayley en s'en allant aussi,laissant elijah seul avec son frère qui lui lançai déjà un regard rempli de reproches.

_dis ce que tu a dire niklaus! cria presque l'originel

_vous auriez pu au moins être discret commenta klaus avec un visage sérieux même si en réalité il se retenait de rire.

_dis le roi de la discrétion railla elijah

_c'est pour ça que j'ai fait insonorisé chaque chambre du manoir ajouta t-il en s'en alla s'en rien n'ajouter d'autre,agrandissant le sourire de son petit-frère.

Caroline s'arrêta dans la chambre de sa fille et entendit un vague "entrez"et ouvrit la porte pour voir hope entrain de fouiller son s'assit sur le lit et attendit que sa fille la rejoigne

_bonsoir maman

_bonsoir ma puce,alors ta première journée?

_pas mauvaise répondit-elle évasivement ce qui ne suffit pas à la vampire.

_mais encore?

_eh bien en fait un garçon de mon lycée m'a invité à sortir ce soir répondit hope toute excitée.

_un garçon?est-ce qu'il est mignon?demanda aussitôt caroline

_maman! se plaignit se mit à rire très vite suivit par sa fille.

_bon alors il est mignon ou pas?comment il s'appelle?

_il s'appelle kaleb et il est...commença hope mais fut interrompu par des coups à la deux femmes virent klaus entrer la mine renfrogné

_pas fait pour toi déclara t-il solennellement

_papa...tu ne nous écoutais pas par hasard?

_non bien sur que non

_nik...?

_bon j'ai peut-être entendu une bride de votre t-il .mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu ne devrais pas sortir avec ce garçon

_papa j'ai 17ans!maman dis-lui!dit-elle en se retournant vers caroline

_nik ce n'est pas une petite fille! le réprimanda la vampire blonde

_mais c'est ma petite fille se défendit klaus

_nik...

_mais...

_niklaus!

_très bien abandonna peux y aller.


End file.
